


Jerry helps Kramer, as usual (a new way I like to be)

by Anonymous



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: (mostly casual), Begging, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise, affectionate aftercare, because it's cute, episode reference S2E9- The Deal, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jerry turns out the living room lights and sends Kramer on ahead. At first he’d go in to find Kramer sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed, bleary, anxious eyes searching his face to see if he was still welcome. It was oddly funny for Jerry, seeing the man who helped himself to everything get so scared once he finally had full-standing consent. Though sex was a bit different then borrowing sandwich ingredients.
Relationships: Cosmo Kramer/Jerry Seinfeld
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Jerry helps Kramer, as usual (a new way I like to be)

  
  


Well, it’s another one of those nights. The ones where Kramer can’t sleep or, more likely, is lonely again and needs someone to touch him until he feels better. Going over to Jerry’s place, checking the light under the door to see if he’s still up, then meandering in after Jerry unlocks the door. Being unbearably shy until Jerry gets wise and takes him to the bedroom. 

Jerry knows Kramer’s not shy about what he wants, usually. He’s ridiculously easy to read, even more so once they get in bed and all he wants is for Jerry to devour him and tell him that ofcourseheloveshim, of course he does.

Lately Jerry’s even started leaving the light on late intentionally, hoping he’d hear Kramer’s tentative knocks and wake up. It works better than he expected, even accounting for Kramer's ridiculously high sex drive. Though he also hopes Kramer doesn't notice how the bed is sometimes freshly warm. 

Jerry likes helping Kramer a lot more than he’d admit. It helps that the dynamic evolved so naturally, not at all like what he’d had with Elaine for a little while. He’s never sat down to analyze his relationship to Kramer (This, _and_ That?) and doesn't really feel the need to. Though it may be that he’s half-scared about what he might find. Which is ridiculous, cause if anyone it’s Kramer who needs to constantly watch who he’s catching feelings for. But that’s not something Jerry needs to think about, either.

Jerry turns out the living room lights and sends Kramer on ahead. At first he’d go in to find Kramer sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed, bleary, anxious eyes searching his face to see if he was still welcome. It was oddly funny for Jerry, seeing the man who helped himself to everything get so scared once he finally had full-standing consent. Though sex was a bit different then borrowing sandwich ingredients.

Now, when Jerry comes in, Kramer still has all his clothes on, still searches his face for the ok. Though he’s much, much quicker to begin pawing at Jerry’s clothes, breathing softly in his ear and towering over him to take off both their shirts and silently begging him onto the bed with him. Though the auditory begging will begin shortly. 

Kramer’s laying back on the sheets with his legs spread wide and knees bent- Jerry is busy working between them, rubbing and sighing little kisses down into his inner thighs because he knows it makes Kramer do those full body shivers that never fail to amuse him, sexually or otherwise.

Jerry’s hands caress his sides as he works, dip over to his stomach to run through the sparse hair. Kramer’s hands are fluttering over the sheets and alternate between clutching at his own face and shadowing the movement of Jerry’s hands, never quite touching because he doesn't want him to stop. 

The kisses cease- Jerry has begun to nose along the side of Kramer’s cock. He tilts it gently to run his barely parted lips slowly up the shaft. Without moving, he flicks his eyes up to Kramer and murmurs, _is this ok so far?_

Kramer’s praises slip from his lips like air from a puncture. Jerry is gorgeous, brilliant, wonderful. So pretty, so good, _so good,_ keep going Jerry, you’ve got it Jerry, (I love you) thank you for loving me, Jerry.

  
  


Jerry works at him for a little while, though just a while- Kramer’s writhing on the bed, shivery hands petting down Jerry’s hair, which feels _really_ nice, and he’s started making those gut-churningly deep moans so Jerry goes back to the old classic and presses his puffy, spit-slick lips to his inner thigh in a sloppy smile.

He kind of loves that he’s so good at this. He kisses once more to the side of Kramer’s cock, gives it a few firm pumps, and sighs.

Kramer’s head is tilted back but Jerry can tell when his mouth closes for a second and when his throat clicks. His mouth opens again in a low, hoarse stream of curses and little praises- _thankyouthankyoufuck_ and _fuckjerrythankyouloveyoujerrythankyou._ The cock against Jerry’s cheek pulses wet-hot. Jerry collects languidly dripping cum in his tongue and swallows, making a face for a moment.

Jerry’s a little stiff from kneeling between Kramer’s legs so long but he crawls up next to him. Jerry’s sitting up looking down at the man’s hands folded over his heaving chest and his stupid sweaty face and Kramer looks back up at him and breaks out in a grin. 

They cuddle after, usually, and Jerry is a little suspicious that this is Kramer’s _real_ favorite part, though his ego doesn't like that very much so he just shuts his mind off and murmurs mindless affirmations into Kramer’s neck. Kramer’s back is pressed against him and is shaking. 

Jerry falls asleep for a bit and when he wakes up Kramer has slipped out of his arms and is nothing but a tall shadow haphazardly swaying among the room with all the other shadows.

“Thank you,” he hears one more time. 

  
“Shut up, I love you _,_ ” Jerry murmurs at the dark, and closes his eyes once he hears the front door click shut.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Running in the 90s" by Initial D :')


End file.
